As is known in the art, systems may use magnetic field measurements to indirectly determine the location and orientation of an object. These systems are useful, for example, in the medical field, because they are able to accurately locate an object in a patient's body with only minimal intrusion into the body. The intrusion involves placing a small probe near the object to be located. The three-dimensional location and orientation of the probe is then determined from the effect that the probe's location and orientation have on magnetic field measurements.
The probe may be either a source or a sensor of a magnetic field. If the probe is a source, sensors exterior to the body measure the field produced by the probe. If the probe is a sensor, magnetic sources exterior to the body produce the fields being measured.
Determining a probe's location and orientation from magnetic field measurements is not straight forward because the measured magnetic fields are nonlinear functions of the location and orientation. To determine the probe's location and orientation from the measured magnetic field values, the probe's location and orientation are first presumed or “guessed” to be at a predicted location and orientation. An iterative process is used to compare values of the magnetic field at the guessed probe location and orientation with the measured field values. If the magnetic field values at a guessed location and orientation are close to the measured values, the guessed location and orientation are presumed to accurately represent the actual location and orientation of the probe.
The iterative process uses a physical model for the probe's environment. The physical model specifies the location and orientation of each field source. From the specified locations and orientations, laws of electrodynamics determine the field values.
As the probe and its positioning system are physical systems, they are susceptible to various external influences (e.g., stray magnetic fields, field absorbing materials being positioned proximate the field generators and/or sensors, etc.) that affect the gain of the system. Additionally, these physical devices have various engineering tolerances (e.g., cable resistance, probe gain, input impedance, etc.) that also affect overall system gain. Accordingly, each time a component of the system is replaced, the system must be manually recalibrated.